Los perros y tecolotes sabían
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Cambiaron su vida para quedarse en un lugar menos violento. El olor a cempasúchil y a incienso les perfuma el futuro; y el miedo se queda ahí, como la quemadura de un cigarro recién encendido. / Oneshot HashiMada. Este fic pertenece al reto: Terror en latinoamérica del foro Secreto en el valle del fin.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic pertenece al reto: Terror en latinoamérica del foro Secreto en el valle del fin.  
_

 **Sorteo:** _Ah Puch, dios de la muerte maya. **  
**_

 **Advertencia:** _What if?,_ _Posible OoC, una pizca de jerga mexicana, y sí, momentos de índole homosexual. **  
**_

 _Pequeña nota de introducción: En caso de no saberlo, los mayas fueron una civilización de centroamérica, uno de sus mayores centros arqueólogos es Chichén Itzá, una de las siete maravillas del mundo._

 _El cempasúchil se usa para adornar ofrendas y tumbas en el día de muertos._

* * *

El sonido de las cazuelas al chocar unas con otras hizo que Hashirama levantara la vista desde la cama hacia el techo. En la cocina había un perchero de ropa que Hashirama usaba para colgar ollas y sartenes; tenía que limpiarlo periódicamente para que no se llenara de cochambre. Era temporada de mandarinas y una cáscara en el piso llamó la atención del moreno, quien se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Madara que dormía a su lado. Agarró la cubeta con agua y la llevó con él, sacando de manera previa el trapo que flotaba en el líquido para exprimirlo y dejarlo en el buró. Se apresuró a encender la luz del pasillo para no tropezar, y aprovechó para echar un vistazo al niño que dormía en la habitación contigua. Obito no estaba teniendo pesadillas aquella noche, por lo que Hashirama se permitió sonreír.

Llegando a la cocina, notó que el ventanal que daba hacia la platanera estaba abierto, y que el viento se había colado por ahí y había ocasionado el ruido que lo distrajo y le recordó que debía cambiar el agua por hielos. La fiebre de Madara se había aplacado con las horas; aunque Hashirama había temido que aumentara en la madrugada, se mantuvo estable y Madara aguantó la mayor parte de la noche sin despertarse. Los calmantes habían hecho su parte y el dolor había disminuido desde el día anterior, pero la fiebre iba y venía como un mal presagio. Hashirama decidió que iría al pueblo en la mañana y conseguiría hierbas de los lugareños para ver qué podían hacer por la enfermedad de Madara. Al sellarle el chakra, su cuerpo había reaccionado mal y su salud había decaído; por lo que Hashirama intentó revertir el sello, más no pudo lograrlo.

Habían llegado como forasteros a aquel lugar; incentivados por la promesa de una vida libre. Tanto Hashirama como Madara querían vivir en un lugar donde no hubiesen problemas para estar juntos; donde sus apellidos no significaran nada, y la lucha por el poder careciera de sentido. El sellar ambos chakras había sido un símbolo de compromiso, aunque Hashirama se arrepintió al ver a Madara tan débil después de su sellado.

Cambió el agua por hielos y apagó la luz de la cocina para regresar, cuando escuchó a los perros aullar a lo lejos. El sonido era tal, que se le erizó la piel y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal con saña, y giró la vista para encontrarse con la más profunda oscuridad. La tubería seguía mandando fuera el agua que Hashirama había tirado por el lavabo, pero el moreno creyó escuchar algo más en la soledad de la cocina. Se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, avanzando más rápido, como si temiera que alguien lo estuviera mirando desde la penumbra. Al llegar a la habitación, logró tranquilizarse; la silueta de Madara marcada con la luz de la luna le hizo sonreír. Encendió una vela para no interrumpir el sueño de su pareja, y siguió intentando bajar su fiebre hasta que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron.

…

Así como el fuego; el miedo de la noche parecía más quieto bajo el sol de la media tarde. Hashirama reflexionó sobre aquello mientras pelaba papas en la mesa de la cocina, pensando en lo raro que había sido la experiencia de la madrugada; se le antojaba como algo que hubiera hecho alguien más, pues él no solía asustarse ni tampoco era especialmente sugestionable. Afuera Obito jugaba con las ranas del riachuelo que corría cerca de la casa, con un sombrero de paja y ropa ligera. El calor era impecable en la tarde, aunque en la noche menguara considerablemente y tuvieran que mantener puertas y ventanas cerradas para no sufrir el frío. Madara observaba a Obito desde el pórtico, sentado en una silla de mimbre, con una bufanda y los pies embutidos en unas pantuflas de lana. A pesar de que Obito sudaba y Hashirama necesitaba levantarse el cabello para estar a gusto, Madara tenía algo de frío.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Déjame, estoy bien —gruñó Madara al verlo acercarse con tres vasos de agua fresca. Obito corrió por su parte y volvió a lo suyo casi enseguida, riendo y saltando entre los guijarros—. En un par de días estaré recompuesto.

—No lo dudo, pero de todos modos pedí en el pueblo por una curandera. Vendrá en la tarde, así que asegúrate de ser amable.

Madara lo atravesó con las pupilas negras, y Hashirama no dudaba que de poder, le habría lanzado una técnica de fuego o hubiese activado el sharingan. Respiró hondo y puso la mano en la rodilla del otro hombre; gesto que probablemente lo hizo enfurecer aún más, aunque no dio amago de quitar el contacto.

—Eres médico, con eso debería bastar.

—Ellos tienen un conocimiento mayor de las hierbas que se dan en este lugar, mientras que mi saber sobre ellas es casi nulo. No quiero que te pase nada… o que nos contagies a nosotros —dijo en un intento de que se diera cuenta de que era necesario que se curara para proteger también a Obito.

Madara arrugó el entrecejo y apartó la mano de Hashirama con altiveza. Miró al niño correr y cerró los ojos, como si se preparara para dormir.

—Como sea.

Comieron después de unas horas, y Hashirama junto con Obito asearon la cocina y prepararon lo necesario para que la curandera se sintiera a gusto en su hogar. Madara leía en la sala, cubierto con una gruesa colcha de algodón. Habían usado jutsus para aprender el idioma extranjero, pero aun así la gente no confiaba en ellos y los miraban con recelo. Sabían que eran foráneos, y no solo por el tono de piel y la extraña manera que tenían de comportarse, sino porque a veces no entendían por qué hacían _ciertas cosas_ en _ciertos días_. Las costumbres que tenían en Konoha también involucraban dioses y vicisitudes parecidas; pero la constante presencia de sacrificios humanos y guerras en los relatos de los lugareños, era alarmante. Llegaron a pensar que se habían equivocado de lugar para vivir; que el paraíso del paisaje era tan solo una ilusión, pero luego se tranquilizaron al saber que todos esos cuentos eran cosa del pasado, y que hacían unos quinientos años que la civilización maya había claudicado gracias al exterminio que llevó la conquista. Aunque los dioses y las supersticiones seguían ahí, en la gente y en sus rituales; decididos a quedarse hasta el final.

Difícilmente habían tratado con las personas del lugar, aunque la mayoría eran amables cuando bajaban al pueblo, vivían en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para no convivir constantemente con ellos. En parte porque Obito no tenía el chakra sellado, y en parte porque Madara era poco paciente y no muy social. Había un montón de tecnología en ese mundo; pero aquel pueblo padecía lo que Hashirama llamaba un "efecto fotografía"; parecía que se había quedado congelado en el tiempo, con retazos de avances científicos y las raíces bien arraigadas a sus costumbres y religiones. Un ejemplo de ello, era que el médico profesional más cercano, quedaba a cinco horas del lugar. Contaban con una pequeña escuela, un puñado de curanderos, y un sistema de cañerías, alumbrado público y agua potable que hacía años el gobierno instaló para tiempo volver a olvidarse de la comunidad. La casa en la que vivían, había sido construida por un ingeniero que murió a causa de una peritonitis meses antes de que Madara descubriera el lugar; fue más fácil adquirirla de lo que pensaron. Parecía que tan solo querían deshacerse de la propiedad, y no les importó que les pagaran con oro.

La curandera llegó puntual, a las seis de la tarde. Llevaba una olla de barro con un lazo amarrado a las asas que le permitía llevarla como si fuera una bolsa. Dentro se alcanzaban a distinguir varias hierbas y algunos huevos. Madara la miró primero con confusión, pero después relajó la mirada al saber que Hashirama le había pedido que se comportara. Obito corrió a su habitación y se encerró, quizá teniendo aversión a la curiosa visita de la tarde. La mujer mayor no puso atención al niño, y mientras Hashirama iba por un vaso de agua para ella, se quedó en silencio observando los cuadros de la sala.

—M'ijo tiene una casita así en la capital, poco más chica que'sta.

Madara la observó, las manos arrugadas, la piel morena y tersa, los ojos castaños pequeños que miraban con la curiosidad de un gato a su alrededor. Se preguntó qué podría hacer ella por él, si Hashirama creía que un humano tan común pudiera saber qué hacer para parar su dolor. La señora aceptó el vaso de Hashirama y bebió de un golpe la mitad, alegando entre risitas que la caminata hasta la casa era agotadora. El castaño la invitó a quedarse un kilo de guayabas aparte de lo que le iba a pagar, por todas las molestias que le pudo haber ocasionado el subir la colina. Ella negó y Hashirama insistió hasta que ella lo aceptó.

Contrario a lo que Madara creyó, la mujer ni siquiera lo tocó. Habló largo y tendido con Hashirama sobre los síntomas que sentía y ésta lo miraba y asentía, hablaba sobre las propiedades de algunas plantas y le dio varias a Hashirama, diciéndole cómo podía usarlas. Pidió que en caso de que la fiebre no bajara, fueran a buscar al doctor o compraran medicina en el siguiente pueblo.

—También tengan cuidado de no dejar salir a su niño por la noche, por acá luego cantan los tecolotes y los perros andan igual por ahí. Uno de mis niños se salió con mi esposo por la noche, por estas fechas, y ya no los encontramos. Es que dicen que por acá luego camina Ah Puch, y se los lleva. Los pinches perros anuncian su llegada, no se crea. Hay que andarse vivos. Ni usté' ni su hermano salgan por estas fechas. No'mbre, está bien canijo.

Madara sintió un tic crecer en su ojo derecho. No sabía qué era lo más raro; que la mujer creyera que él y Hashirama eran hermanos, o que de hecho siguiera creyendo en criaturas sobrenaturales. Pero viniendo de una curandera y de un lugar tan supersticioso, era común que tuviera creencias que rayaban en lo ridículo. De todos modos, no era como que fuera a dejar que Obito saliera por las noches.

Despidieron a la curandera, dándole su paga más el kilo de guayaba que Hashirama había prometido. El castaño no lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer una infusión como lo había indicado la mujer, mientras Madara refunfuñaba en la sala, sin querer tomar los extraños tés de la comunidad.

—Anda, hasta el fondo —dijo Hashirama llevándoselo al sofá, sentándose junto a él.

—¿Esto es necesario… hermano?

Hashirama se rió y le dio un beso en los labios.

—No te burles. Bébelo, dale el buen ejemplo a Obito.

…

Pasaron la noche sin mayor contratiempo; sin embargo, y pese a que siguieron todas las instrucciones de la curandera, Madara seguía enfermo. Había perdido más color y el dolor en sus articulaciones se había intensificado. Hashirama se asustó y estuvo por llevarse a Madara al pueblo y contratar caballos, pero el otro le pidió que no exagerara.

—Debe ser porque no he desayunado —contestó Madara, arrastrando su torso para quedarse sentado en la cama.

Hashirama iba a empezar a replicar cuando un olor atrajo su atención. Salió de la habitación y abrió la puerta de Obito de un portazo, notando que el niño no estaba ahí. Caminó hacia la cocina, notando que el olor era más persistente en aquella zona. Madara le gritó algo, pero Hashirama no hizo caso hasta que abrió la puerta de la entrada y vio a Obito sentado a la orilla del río, viendo las ranas como era ya su costumbre.

—Obito, ven acá.

El chico obedeció, arrugando el entrecejo al alzar los ojos hacia Hashirama. El castaño tomó las manos del chico en cuanto se hubo acercado, y olió ambas manos, con una mueca de enfado que pronto desapareció y se volvió una de estupefacción.

—¿Por qué huele a tabaco?

Obito olfateó el aire, todavía sin saber por qué el mayor estaba tan enojado y por qué lo había interrumpido.

—No huele a nada —dijo después de un rato.

—¿Tomaste tabaco de algún local cuando fuimos al pueblo?

—No, ¿por qué lo haría?

Hashirama regresó dentro y fue hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Madara. Ya tenía el plato de fruta picada en su regazo, y llevaba un pedazo de manzana a su boca cuando su pareja llegó. Seguía olfateando en el aire como un sabueso.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Huele a cigarro, ¿no hueles?

—Estás loco, no huele a nada —dijo después de intentar captar el olor.

El moreno suspiró, rindiéndose. El olor se convirtió en otro gradualmente, era un aroma entre incienso y las flores anaranjadas que crecían en el campo.

…

Picaba tomates cuando escuchó a Madara yendo hacia él. Sus pasos pesados lo hicieron respirar profundo, e hizo un mohín cuando vio que se dirigía fuera.

—¿A dónde y con permiso de quién?

—Cállate, Senju. Tengo que ir río abajo con Obito, volveremos pronto.

—¿A qué vas? No puedes salir de todos modos, mira cómo estás, por eso no te mejoras; porque andas de un lado al otro como puto saltamontes…

—Se lo prometí.

—Obito comprenderá que no puedas ir ahora.

—Hashirama, volveremos antes de que anochezca. Aquí no puede nadar, y hay una parte abajo muy segura donde puede hacerlo. Le dije que iríamos si terminaba toda la tarea. Además, quiere cazar _chapulines_ , creo que vio que en el pueblo los venden.

—Podemos ir los tres en cuanto termine de hacer la comida.

—Tienes que ir al pueblo por provisiones y eso es desviarse del camino por al menos un kilómetro, y entiendo que comprenderás que no quiera caminar de más y ver a personas raras…

—Madara, hace rato no podías ni levantarte…

—Siempre me decías que debía tomar aire fresco. Pues es lo que voy a hacer ahora. Te prometo que si me siento muy mal o cansado, regresaremos de inmediato. Deja de preocuparte tanto.

Hashirama suspiró, todavía con el cuchillo en la mano. Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que no estaba bien lo que iban a hacer. Madara atravesó la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y lo miró ceñudo. En lugar de regañarlo por preocuparse de más, le dio un beso rápido en la boca, y se alejó dejando al castaño con una sonrisa tonta en la boca.

…

La luz del sol ya estaba por apagarse. A lo lejos, el morado y rosa se desdibujaba, prometiendo que volvería al siguiente día. Hashirama se paseaba por la sala, mientras miraba por la ventana ocasionalmente para ver si llegaban los dos idiotas que tenía por familia. No había decidido si ir y buscarlos por el sendero, o quedarse en casa para recibirlos en caso de que ya estuvieran muy cerca. Estaba al borde del colapso mental, cuando oyó la risa de Obito a lo lejos. Se tranquilizó y calentó la comida, esperando que llegaran en cualquier momento. Se sobresaltó al oír un portazo y tiró la cuchara con la que revolvía al suelo por el susto, y en seguida frunció el ceño creyendo que Obito había abierto la puerta y la había dejado azotar para cerrarla. Se viró para regañarlos, cuando vio que no había nadie en el pórtico, solo la puerta abierta que había chocado contra la pared lateral. Caminó despacio hacia la puerta y la cerró, extrañado por el suceso, pues ni siquiera hacía viento. Apagó la estufa y mientras se agachaba para recoger la cuchara, volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido.

Su corazón se disparó y se levantó enseguida. Sin embargo, la puerta esta vez no se había abierto. Examinó la sala angustiado, sintiendo que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, dándose cuenta de que no había nada fuera de lugar. Seguía mirando el lugar, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

La noche ya gobernaba el sitio, apenas y lograba ver el verde vivo de los árboles más cercanos a la propiedad, iluminados por el foco del pórtico. Madara entró, pisando fuerte, con las mejillas rojas por el ejercicio. Obito portaba una bolsa con _chapulines_ y corrió a mostrárselos a Hashirama, sin ser consciente de que el moreno estaba algo asustado.

—¡Mira todos los que atrapamos!

—¿Te los vas a comer en serio?

—Saben ricos —dijo alzando los hombros, mirando a Hashirama con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizar al mayor.

—Ve a lavarte las manos —indicó Madara, quien ya se había sacado los zapatos y había caminado hacia la estufa para picar con un tenedor lo que había dentro—. Has aprendido muchas recetas nuevas…

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Madara no dijo nada, solo suspiró cansado.

…

Terminaba de lavar los platos en silencio. Madara y Obito se estaban duchando juntos; y Hashirama se sentía terrible por lo incómoda que había sido la cena. Entendía que Madara se desesperara porque a él le preocupaba demasiado su salud, pero al mismo tiempo el Uchiha debía comprenderlo, no quería perderlos, y al ver que no llegaban y que ya había anochecido, le dolió demasiado el imaginar a Madara tendido en el suelo, con Obito llorando por no poder salvarlo. Y no es que fuera paranoico, es que su enfermedad ya había durado bastante, y en algún momento debían acudir al médico.

Recordó el momento en que encontraron a Obito. Había sido un momento desgarrador en el que hallaron la aldea casi destruida, y a aquel niño llorando frente a sus padres muertos. Fue un punto de quiebre; pues a partir de ello todo cambió. Madara decidió adoptar a Obito, y con el paso del tiempo, notó que su sharingan era muy especial. Con entrenamiento, la técnica del kamui había sido casi perfeccionada, y posteriormente fue usada cuando ambos decidieron que no querían que Obito viviera en ese mundo tan atroz. Había sido una decisión egoísta, sí. Pero Hashirama lo haría una y otra vez; excepto lo del sellado. De saber que Madara se pondría así, no habría hecho nada.

Apagó la luz de la cocina una vez que hubo terminado. La rendija de la puerta del baño entrecerrada lanzaba el único halo de luz en toda la casa. Hashirama escuchó a los búhos fuera, y nuevamente sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con el vapor del agua caliente y a Obito y a Madara terminando de enjuagarse.

—Séquense bien, no quiero que mojen las sábanas.

Obito asintió y salió de la ducha, cubriéndose con la toalla que le correspondía, para después dirigirse a su habitación, ya adormilado por el cansancio que le había provocado nadar todo el día y atrapar chapulines. Madara apenas y vio a Hashirama, y le dio la espalda cuando notó que quería hablarle.

—Puedes esperar a que esté vestido para regañarme.

—Te espero en la habitación, entonces.

—¿No te vas a duchar?

Hashirama sonrió. No pensaba hacer el amor con él en ese momento, pero parecía que Madara deseaba estar un rato con él bajo la ducha. Se desvistió y se metió al agua caliente, viendo de reojo cómo Madara fingía que aún no acababa de lavarse el cabello. En un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron; Hashirama sintió ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía por qué. Madara lo besó bajo la regadera, atrayéndolo de los hombros hacia él.

—Te amo —susurró Hashirama, a centímetros de sus labios.

—Hm. Lo sé —respondió el otro, cerrando la llave del agua y recogiendo su cabello en una toalla.

…

Fue a la hora de las brujas cuando Madara despertó a Hashirama con un alarido desgarrador. El castaño no podía ver con las luces apagadas, así que encendió el foco y se horrorizó al ver a Madara con la piel pálida como papel y empapado en sudor. Se doblaba sobre su torso y gimoteaba con desespero, se quejaba tocándose el abdomen, como si le quemara. Obito llegó asustado y preguntó qué pasaba, Hashirama no pudo hacer más que pedirle que se quedara junto a su padre mientras él iba al pueblo por ayuda. Sabía que podía tocar a la casa de la curandera y ella ayudaría a encontrar un transporte hacia el médico.

—Hashirama, no te vayas —pidió casi desvanecido, con la respiración agitada y el cabello pegado a su frente y a su cuello por el sudor—. No nos dejes.

—Madara, voy a volver con ayuda, correré lo más rápido que pueda. Aguanta.

—¡No te vayas, mierda! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te va a atrapar!

Los gritos de Madara le provocaron temblores, el agujero en la boca del estómago creció, y se sintió atrapado sin saber qué demonios hacer. No quería dejarlo, pero tampoco podía llevárselo a cuestas y dejar a Obito solo. Debía correr por ayuda y volver con un caballo para llevárselo.

—Voy a volver pronto, te lo prometo, no hay nada allá afuera que me pueda dañar.

La mirada negra de Madara asustada le quemó el alma, pero no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, debía actuar. Salió en cuanto se puso un abrigo, y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el pueblo, cerciorándose de llevar las llaves con él, pero olvidando la linterna. Mientras pasaba el sendero y pasaba entre la negrura espesa del campo, Hashirama escuchó a los perros ladrar cerca de donde se encontraba. El frío y el miedo se apoderaron de su cuerpo, haciendo que Hashirama corriera temblando, sintiendo que lo seguían desde la oscuridad. Los búhos volvieron a entonar su lúgubre sonido, y Hashirama tropezó al ver los ojos de uno brillar con la luz de la luna. Se puso de pie, alcanzando a oler nuevamente las flores de cempasúchil, el tabaco, el incienso y algo más. Un olor putrefacto le llenó los pulmones, y tosió volviendo a tropezar con las piedras del campo. El sonido de cascabeles y pisadas lo alertó, y levantó la vista para ver el horizonte y la luz de la luna bordeando la distancia. Anteponiéndose a la luna, pudo ver una figura huesuda y alta que caminaba hacia él. Cada paso sonaba como una hilera de cascabeles siendo sacudida, y Hashirama podía ver cada vez más a medida que avanzaba.

Era como un cadáver, un esqueleto con carne putrefacta aún adherida a los huesos. Tenía muñequeras hechas de cascabeles, las costillas descarnadas y el símbolo del porcentaje tatuado en la frente. Hashirama boqueó desesperado, y se dio cuenta de que además llevaba un cuchillo de pedernal con él. Conforme que caminaba, Hashirama sentía que la vida se le desvanecía. Estaba casi seguro de que se lo llevaría con él, así como se llevó al esposo y al hijo de la curandera. Cerró los ojos y esperó por su muerte, pidiéndole perdón a Madara por salir aun sabiendo que presentía que algo malo sucedería. Sin embargo, al notar que nada pasaba, volvió a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que esa criatura había seguido su camino, pasándolo de largo.

Sin parar a esperar a que regresara, Hashirama se puso en pie y corrió hasta el pueblo, logrando avisar a la curandera, haciendo que le prestaran un caballo para ir por Madara y llevarlo al médico. Hashirama no había tenido tiempo de decirles lo que había visto, y tampoco notó que nadie salió de su hogar, aunque le gritaron buenos deseos desde dentro.

Al volver a su hogar, se encontró con las luces apagadas y un silencio que pesaba como trescientas toneladas de amargura. Hashirama corrió hacia la habitación que compartía con Madara y la encontró vacía. Con lágrimas en los ojos, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Obito. El niño se encontraba cubierto por un cobertor en una esquina, y Hashirama se lo retiró angustiado.

—Obito… ¿dónde está Madara?

—Ya se lo llevó.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó ya con las lágrimas cayendo sobre las mejillas, negando como si con ello Madara pudiera regresar.

—No te preocupes —dijo Obito levantando su mano hacia los pómulos de Hashirama para limpiarle el llanto. Se acercó al oído del moreno y susurró, muy despacio—: pronto él también vendrá por nosotros. Sabe dónde estamos.

* * *

Hola. Aknsdkn. Qué mal, otra vez entrego a las prisas y además no me dio tiempo de revisarlo bien. Así que si encuentran dedazos o faltas en la grafía, discúlpenme y háganmelo saber con un rw.

El AU-WI? que estoy manejando puede ser algo confuso, pero la verdad es que me ha gustado cómo quedó, aunque pueda tener lagunas argumentales en ese aspecto de cambio de dimensión. Sobre la jerga y demás, espero que no haya habido problemas para comprenderla.

Ah Puch es un dios muy interesante, creo que si buscan en google un poco más sobre él, quedarán encantados. Es el dios de la muerte de los mayas, las leyendas cuentan que a menudo estaba fuera de los hogares de los enfermos esperando devorarlos o guiarlos a su muerte. También se le representa con el perro y el tecolote, o mejor conocido como búho. Hay un dicho mexicano que dice: "Cuando el tecolote canta, el hombre muere. Puede que no sea cierto, pero sucede". El tecolote era/es de mal augurio y contaban que su canto anunciaba la muerte de alguien.

Sobre el pueblo... bueno, hay muchos lugares así en México, así que no piensen que es incongruente ver que hay lugares con luz y drenaje, pero sin médico xD. Finalmente, espero que el final se entienda.

Eso es todo jkasdnsjkdn. Me encanta el terror, pero no sé escribirlo, so... disculpen. xD


End file.
